


A Tainted Life

by MeggieChan16



Category: Abuse - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16
Summary: A 21 year old woman named Leah is being beaten by her mother, Clarice, in her home. It's been going on for two and a half years. It all started with an argument one particular day.Now she's only allowed to get out four hours a day. She can't even so simple things without getting slapped.She meets a young beautiful woman. They hit it off nicely and go out on a few dates. But it all sort of happens fast, but they don't mind.The woman then gets curious as to why its only four hours together everyday, the strange markings on Leah's arms and legs and the occasional limping from time to time. Her lies aren't helping anymore."Will the woman leave it alone or investigate and find out Leah's life?





	1. New People

**_-Leah-_ **

**_~~_ ** _ Being beaten everyday by your mother is scarring, mentally and physically. Knowing that you have to wake up at a certain time and cook breakfast as perfectly as can be without getting hit is terrifying. I get beat for everything like; not washing the clothes right, or cooking the dinner wrong or even looking at her wrong. Every simple task I do, I do it in fear because I could get seriously hurt if I make one simple mistake. _

_ I have so many scars on my body that I lost count after the first time she beat me. The first time I got beat was when my mother and I were arguing about some of her expensive makeup and clothing going missing. She got so angry that she beat me senseless, over and over again. The next morning after, however, she claimed that she was sorry only to do it again that same night. It’s been two and a half years since that happened and I still cry thinking about it. _

_ She only lets me out of the house for four hours a day claiming that I need fresh air and to get exercise. Those are the four and a half hours I look forward to everyday, to get away from her. Why don’t you just leave? I can’t. After the fifth time she hit me, she assumed that I was going to immediately leave, so she put tracking devices in all of my jewelry and one in my phone and she makes me keep them with me 24/7. I can’t go anywhere without her knowing where I am _ **_.~~_ **

“LEAH! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE I COME GET YOU!” Her loud and drunken voice scared me out of my nap. I jolted out of my bed and scurried downstairs. “It’s three get out.” She said bluntly and emotionless. I nodded my head to her and ran back upstairs. It was indeed three.  _ I can’t wait to get out of this hell hole.  _ I searched in my closet for something nice to wear. Since it's June, I chose to wear some jean shorts with tears on them, a camo tank top, sandals, a bracelet, earrings and sunglasses. I shoved my phone in my bag and a wad of cash that I secretly took from her in there to. I put on some makeup to hide the little scars that were on my face, but not to much. I used to me cream to hide the ones on my legs and arms.

I walked downstairs and out the door. I paused and breathed in some fresh air then kept walking.  _ Off to the mall to meet some new people. _ I approached the door and was about to open it when someone did it for me.  _ Aww that's really sweet. _ I turned around to thank the person for doing that, but I stopped dead in my tracks. A really beautiful woman was smiling at me. She was wearing light makeup and her hair was short and straight. She was stunning.

I realized that I was beginning to stare so I snapped out of it and smiled back at her. “Um, thank you. That was really nice of you.” I wanted to be as polite as I could be on the first impression. She let out a cute laugh and spoke back.

“It was no problem, I just though I should do something nice for a woman like you.” She had a slight chinese accent in her voice. “I didn't catch your name.” She said as we both walked in. I can't believe this was happening. I'm talking to a woman and I didn't mess up yet.  _ Hopefully I won't. _

“Leah. Leah Kelly.” I held my hand out to shake hers. She took it in hers. Her hands were really soft and she gave my hand a light squeeze. I looked into her eyes and was mesmerized. Those jade green eyes held nothing but calmness in them. “Nice to meet you Leah. I am Naomi Chang.” I felt myself blush and said, “Nice to meet you to Naomi.” with a shy smile. She matched my smile and lowered my hand. “If you don’t mind, I was hoping we could spend the day together, you know get to know each other. You seem like a very nice woman.”

I was about to ask something when a cute little girl came running to us. In the background I noticed another woman watching the girl run up to us. Her hat was to low for me to see her face. The little girl looked slightly like Naomi except she’s like three or four. She tugged at her shirt causing Naomi to look down and smiled a little harder. Naomi picked the little girl up. I just realised that they had the same outfit on. A white shirt with roses on it, Light blue capris and SCHUTZ sandals. They’re obviously mother and daughter.  _ They’re so cute together. _ “Hey Lei.” She cooed as she smoothed her hair down. “ Mǔqīn, aunt Mei said she go to Zǔfù house to check on him,” she  looked at me and smiled. “ Nǐ hǎo.”  _ Aww she’s so cute. _

I giggled as Lai messed with Naomi’s shorter hair. “Hi little one. You’re really cute.” I wiggled my fingers on her stomach, making her laugh and wiggle around. I couldn’t help but smile and notice that Naomi had a cute smile on her face. She gave Lei her phone, letting her play games on it I assume. I blushed as she took my hand in hers. I could tell that our ‘relationship’ was going in a positive direction.

**\--A Few Hours Later--**

I laughed as Naomi finished her story with a sleeping Lei on her shoulder. I never knew a person like her could be so funny. That’s another thing I learned about her. She’s also a very sweet and loving mother, nice, outgoing, friendly, very beautiful and a little flirtatious. She can sing, cook and dance. She is 22 years old and has three younger brothers and two younger sisters. We were walking out of the mall hand in hand as her other one holds her sleeping daughter. She is such a loving mother. _ I wonder what happened to the father. I’ll have to ask later once we get closer in our friendship. _ My phone buzzed so I whipped it out and saw that it was 8:50.

_ Fuck, it takes fifteen minutes to get here. _ I was scared. I never missed curfew before, and I didn’t want to. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and looked at Naomi to get her attention. The smile on her face fell once she saw my face. “What’s wrong Wǒ de ài?” I made sure that I had everything, and looked at her. “I have to go, I’ll see you tomorrow.” I said quickly. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw that I only had eight minutes.  _ Shit. _ I kissed Naomi on the cheek and ran away. I was beginning to tear up.

I looked back down at my phone and saw that I only had seven minutes left. I turned the corner and crossed traffic. Coincidentally, I tripped over a rock and landed on my wrists. I hissed in pain and got back up. No time to tend to them.  _ Damn, I only got four minutes left! _ I turned another corner and ran through the mini park.  _ Two minutes… _ I ran down our street as fast as I could.  _ Five…  _ I passed our neighbors house.  _ Four…  _ I turned the corner to our house and ran up the long driveway.  _ Three…  _ I ran around the house to the front door.  _ Two, One…  _ I entered the house, completely out of breath and in pain from my sprained wrists.

“Leah! What the fuck?!” I knew what was coming next. I saw her come out of my room and realized that I forgot to clean it before I left. She came downstairs looking angry and walked up to me. I hissed in pain as her hand came across my left cheek. I knew that it was only the beginning. She grabbed me by my throat with devilish eyes, threw me to the ground and kicked me in the stomach so hard that the wind was knocked out of me. She grabbed me by the hair and yanked me to my feet and punched me in one of my breasts. I was in so much pain I could barely stand up.

She punched me in the jaw and pushed me into the wall. I crumbled to the ground as I felt blood trickle down my temple. She grabbed me by my wrists and slung me into the living room glass coffee table, shattering it. I felt something rise in my throat and started gagging. The vomit was a red as can be. It was blood. I threw up blood. I couldn’t even sit up straight. I felt so weak from the sudden blood loss and from being beaten that I couldn’t stay conscious. Everything swirled around me then I just saw black.

**_-Naomi-_ **

_ I wonder why she ran off like that. _ Probably must’ve been important if it made her run that fast. It was nice meeting her though. I know it wasn’t because of me otherwise she wouldn’t have given me her number.  _ I should go home and put Lei to bed before I try calling or texting her. _ She seemed like a really nice girl. _ I bet she live well. She has to. _ It’s the way she acted around me and how polite and well mannered she was.  _ I bet her parents raised her well. _

“Mǔqīn, I’m sleepy. Can we go home?” I heard a small voice say. I patted her back, putting her back to sleep as we made our way to the car. As I was thinking lightly of Leah, I realized that she kissed me on the cheek before she scurried away. I felt my face burn up at the thought if she had kissed me on the lips. I strapped Lei in her car seat and drove to my sisters house. I couldn’t stop thinking about Leah though. _ I wonder what she’s doing now… probably sleeping. _

**_-Leah-_ **

I'm in so much pain that I can barely breathe. I found myself in my bed in my pajamas as I woke up. _I'm getting so sick and tired of her beating on me all the time and almost killing me sometimes._ _I hope Naomi's life is better than mine._ Speaking of Naomi, I have to call her. But I can't make it obvious that I just got abused.


	2. Lifestyle

**_-Naomi-_ **

I successfully made it to the house without waking Lei up. I got out of the car and opened the door to pick her up. I opened the front door and locked it, sliding my shoes off in the process. Heading upstairs and into my room I changed Lei into her pajamas and laid her down in my bed. I got some clothes for me and headed into the bathroom to take a hot shower due to the pain in my back from carrying Lei for three hours. It was worth it though. I made a new friend. Not to mention that she was a beautiful woman.

After I finished my shower, I went into the living room and relaxed. Suddenly my phone started ringing. I answered it without looking at the number. “Hello?” I heard some shuffling in the background, then a soft voice filled my ear. **“Hey Naomi, its Leah.”** She sounded different than earlier. _Is she tired?_ I would be to if I ran all the way home. “Hey Wǒ de ài. You sound tired.” I heard her giggle and clear her throat before talking again. It was like music to my ears. I could easily get used to that. **“I am sorta tired, but I decided to call you before I went to sleep.”** _How sweet._ I really love her attitude. She has a selflessness vibe that's very attractive to me. I love a woman who doesn't always put herself first. “That's very sweet of you Wǒ de ài. So you made it home safe I assume.” She breathed out and shuffled again. _I wonder what she's doing._ I hear it every couple of seconds. _She must be getting comfortable._

**_-Leah-_ **

I couldn't seem to get comfortable without laying on one of the many cuts I have from the encounter with the coffee table. I didn't want to make it so obvious that I wasn't feeling well, but it was a challenge. I've experienced way worse than this before, but as of now, the pain is working it's way up the list. I just don't want her to know. _At least not yet._ If by safe, she means on time, then yeah. I already hate lying to her, but I can't tell her. If my mother even has the slightest idea about me having a conversation with another woman, she has my head and I'm not risking that. Naomi has a child and I don't want either of them getting hurt or threatened because of something going on in my life.

**_-3rd-_ **

**“Yeah, I made it home safe. You?”** Naomi was relieved that nothing happened to her. The city wasn't so friendly in the streets at night. Especially if someone was by themselves. “I am very happy you did, and shì I did. Lei is sleeping in my room.” The thought of her daughter sleeping soundlessly was heartwarming. Even though her other mother was far away, Naomi still tries to satisfy her wants and some needs. Lei meant everything to her. **“That's nice,”** Leah paused to yawn. **“Excuse me.”** Then she cleared her throat. Naomi giggled and bit her lip as Leah's yawn sounded quite funny through the phone. She giggled as well and then ended up sneezing.

“So um… what do you say we meet up tomorrow around 4 or 5?” It was silent or a few seconds before Leah spoke. Naomi figured she was thinking about it, so she didn't worry. **“Sure. How about 4:26? I have to be back at 8:30 because I have to uh… check on my mother. She's been sick and um.. I can't be out to late. That's why I ran home so quick, it almost slipped my mind.”** Well that explains so much. If Naomi's sister, Mei, was sick she would do the same thing. Naomi immediately assumes that the love Leah's mother has for her must be out of this world. She is so caring and cautious about others, always willing to do the right thing.

Well, at least that's what Naomi thinks.

**_-Leah-_ **

_I feel so bad for lying to her. Again! I can't tell her how I'm living though. I hope she never finds out. I don't want her caught up in my bullshit. She could get hurt, or worse. Lei could…_

**_-3rd-_ **

“Okay Wǒ de ài. Tell her a friend say feel better soon. You so caring Wǒ de ài. I would love to have someone like you, so thoughtful. Well, I'll let you go to sleep Měilì.” Leah was dieing on the inside. Naomi's words alone just made her want to cry. **“Okay Naomi. Goodnight.”** “Goodnight.” They both hung up and sighed. Naomi went upstairs and into her bedroom where her daughter was spread out all over the bed. It made Naomi laugh at how wild of a sleeper Lei was. She carefully moved her arms and legs out of the way and laid down. She pulled her daughter close to her chest and drifted off to sleep.

Leah, on the other hand, was still having trouble finding a relaxing way to lay down. Her back and side we're covered in bruises and cuts. She put her healing cream on the wounds she could reach, but even that takes time to pull the pain. Finally, she settled for her left side which hurt way less than the rest of her body. She closed her throbbing eyes and drifted to sleep, the pain easing away from her mind.

**_~The next morning~_ **

**_-Leah-_ **

I am rudely awakened by suddenly feeling wet. I sat up not knowing what happened and look around for a split second before being forced back down by a sharp pain across my cheek. “You overslept, bitch. It’s 8:36. My fucking kitchen is supposed to be cleaned and the food is supposed to be done by 9:00. It better be done by 9:30 you lazy ass mother fucker.” She then grabbed my ankle, pulling it and making me fall off my bed onto the hard floor. _I can’t believe she dumped water on me._ She must be in a bad mood or something because she’s never done anything like this before. _I better be a bit more cautious around her today._ I stood up on my feet and regained balance. I’m still a little weak from last nights beating. The cuts and bruises are sorta going away now that I look at them, but I still feel pain. On the bright side, I can at least still see through both my eyes now. I shivered and reality set back in. I’m still soaking wet and I have to make breakfast. I quickly dry off, change pajamas and limp downstairs and into the kitchen. I got the pancake batter, eggs, bacon and biscuits out of the refrigerator to make her food. _I should put rat poison in it just for fun..._ But I’m not trying to go to jail so I’ll refrain from using that.

I made her scrambled eggs, bacon, biscuits and blueberry pancakes. I pour her a cup of coffee and place her plate on the table. It was 9:30 am once I finished setting up the table the way she likes it. _There’s just so many rules I have to abide by, I’m so nervous every time I have to follow one because I could end up making one little mistake and I’ll have my ass handed to me._ “My food better be good this time, you little bitch.” I swear she’s so rude at times. I’m so used to it that it doesn’t really phase me anymore. _You can’t call me anything I haven’t already been called before and that’s so sad to me._ This woman literally tore me down from the atom up and there’s no coming back from that. She pushed me out of the way quite harshly making me trip on the rug in front of the sink.

I bit back the tears that threatened to escape as I felt the pain in my limbs return. I tried my best not to show her that I’m still in pain and regained my balance to fix my own food. As I placed it on the table, she inhaled sharply startling me. I turned around to see what was wrong, but, to my surprise, she spit her coffee in my face and gladly made her hand a resting place there as well. “What the fuck kind of coffee is this you stupid fucking mistake?!” I got up without a word and cleaned the coffee off of me and off the floor with a paper towel. I carefully grabbed my plate with my good wrist and limped slowly to my room upstairs in shame.

_Shame on me for letting this happen to me._ After I got done eating breakfast alone, I cleaned up and decided to take care of myself. I got in the shower and carefully rinsed and cleaned my wounds from last night. I was surprised to see my plush white washcloth turn completely red as I lightly scrubbed some of the places on my body. It was so heartbreaking and terrible that I ended up on the shower floor bawling my eyes out. _Maybe one day things will change for me…_

Soon after I exited the shower, I got dressed into another outfit based on what the weather was. It was still pretty hot outside plus, I can’t bare the thought of putting any jeans on. The would slide terribly across my sore legs and I can’t take that kind of pain all day. Jut wearing anything on my bottom half is painful. I took some of my body makeup and applied it gently to the cuts and bruises on my arms and legs. I made sure to use extra setting spray to make sure it doesn’t come off if I were to bump into someone. I got some pain medicine and my black brace. I'm positive my wrist is totally sprained, but I'm forbidden to see any kind of doctor. I would have to take that up with my mother and the last time I did, she almost got caught and I almost died. Literally. By her. I tightened the straps to apply pressure without hurting myself even more. When I looked in my dresser mirror, I felt hot tears fill my eyes. I have a bruise under my eye, scratches all over my face and an ugly hand print on my neck where she choked me last night. It’s not that I don’t see these things everyday, but it’s just the reality hitting me that hurts me on the inside.

_This isn’t the woman who gave birth to me and raised me at all._ She promised to never harm me in any way and to always protect me, but I’m a fucking prisoner in her fucking home. I bet Dad would go ballistic if he found out what’s going on with me. _But he’s in Iowa and I’m all the way in California._ I carefully dried my tears and applied makeup to my bruises first, doing my neck first. Then I gently put some on my cuts. It feels like I’m a church clerk or something; doing doing the same thing everyday. I surveyed my face and couldn't see anything on it, especially nothing on my neck. It's a shame to have to do this every single day. Making sure that every single cut and bruise were covered so that you could look presentable when you go out. I'm going to leave. _One day I hope.._

I put on some mascara and eyeliner then some eye shadow. I cleaned up the little mess I made and put all of my makeup back in its place. I checked to see what the time was. _2:57._ I walked to my bed and sat there messing with my phone to pass the time. Suddenly it started ringing so I waited for the caller ID to show up. It was Naomi. I was excited to hear from her. I was starting to think that she didn't want to talk with me anymore. “Hello?” I heard a tiny giggle on the other side. **“Nǐ hǎo!”** It was Lei with her adorable self. I giggled before speaking. “Hi Lei. What're you up to?” She's my new favourite little person. **“I'm in my Mǔqīn room.”** I didn’t notice it yesterday but I was surprised that she spoke English for how young she was. **“I'm waiting for her.”** She paused for a second and let out a breath. Then she spoke but it wasn't towards me.

**“Hi Mǔqīn…. It's the lady from yesterday. Can she play with us today?”** _Well that is the cutest thing ever._ I couldn't wait to see them both. But sadly it's only 3:05. _55 more minutes Leah._ I heard shuffling then a voice clearing her throat. **“Hello Wǒ de ài..”** Her voice made my stomach erupt with butterflies. “Hey Naomi. That little Lei is something else isn't she?” I giggled. She laughed a little. **“Yes she is… so, what would you want to do today?”** I could tell she was smiling though the phone. I smiled to. “Doesn't matter. Whatever you and Lei want to do is fine by me.” I offered. **“Okay Wǒ de ài.”** She paused and began speaking to her daughter. **“Hey Gōngzhǔ, would you like to go to the park today?”** I guess she was excited because I heard her gasp through the phone. **“Can we Mǔqīn? Wǒ ài nǐ!”** I laughed along with Naomi as she tried to contain her little munchkin through the phone. **“Hahaha, so I guess we going to the park. She can play and we can talk,okay?”** I calmed myself down and pushed my hair behind my ear. “Okay, the park it is. So I’m going to let you get dressed so we can go okay?” She sniffled a bit. **“Okay, see you later Wǒ de ài.”** The she hung up the phone.

I love talking to Naomi. She’s so funny and sweet. _Maybe it's just the way her voice sounds.._ _Then there’s Lei, she’s so cute._ I couldn’t wait to see them both. It’ll be the highlight of my day. Now it was 3:24. I might as well clean up my room. _I've learned from yesterday._ I got up and made my bed. Then I swept the floor and dumped the dustpan in the trash can beside my dresser. I picked up a few socks and shoes and put them where they belonged then straightened up the bathroom connected to my room. I made sure to get every nook and cranny clean. Apparently if I leave something like soap in the tub and not in its place where it’s supposed to go, I’ll get hit for it. By the time I finished that, It was 3:50. I got my bag and went downstairs. “Hey!”

I turned around and looked at her in her stupid, disgusting face. I just wanted someone to beat the absolute shit out of her everyday for her to see how it feels. I used to love her, but now I could care less if she got stabbed or shot on the street. “Your ass better not come in here again without cooking my fucking food last night.” So that’s what the whole _‘beat me until I vomit blood’_ thing was all about. Her lazy ass knows she can cook her own god damn food, but she waited until I got home. She just wanted and excuse to hit me. I didn’t even make it through the fucking door without being slapped across my fucking face. I swear, she just doesn’t fucking think sometimes. _How the hell am I supposed to cook you some damn food if I take one step in the house and get beat up?_ She better be lucky that she’s stronger than me because if she wasn’t, she’d be someone half dead.

“Okay. I’ll be sure to cook for you when I get back.” She doesn't know how many times I thought about stabbing her in the eye with my dinner fork. I lost track after the first thousand within the first month. She then spent the next trillion years talking to me about how ungrateful and lazy I am. Then she called me a few names. It just went in one ear and out the other. She was just wasting her breath. After her little rant was done, I looked at my phone to see the time. _Great, it’s 4:02._ She wasted twelve minutes of my time talking shit about what she already said before. I’m surprised that she didn’t kill herself because of how much shit she talks. Blah, blah, blah this shit and blah, blah, blah that shit. _Yeah yeah I know._ She finally let me go after boring me to death. _God, I can’t wait to see Naomi and Lei so they can brighten my mood._


End file.
